Cinco de Mayo
by captivating x
Summary: What could've happened  but probably did not  between Spring Break up  and Cinco de Mayo.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Awkward Mornings

**Awkward Mornings**

Today Cappie awoke a little happier than he had been feeling lately; although, that statement did not mean much at all. The Kappa Tau Gamma boys will throw a raging party tonight in honor of Cinco de Mayo. The students of Cyprus-Rhodes University constantly talked of this party for weeks… no one doubted the boys partying ability. None of this cheered Cappie up. He went on with the festivities anyhow because the Kappa Tau President had been looking forward to this day every year.

He had fallen behind in his support for the party and naturally his brothers picked up and took charge. Cappie could not ask for better brothers; he could not ask for a better family. His brothers understood why the house was spotless for the party. They never questioned why the floors were waxed, they were careful not to slip and fall. Spitter took control of the party's plans. He did not want to disappoint his big brother, especially ever since what happened on Spring Break in Myrtle Beach.

Something had changed though. Two weeks ago, Rusty would've never noticed that the KT president had just lost the love of his life…again. He knew it was coming. Eventually Cappie couldn't pretend that things were still normal. Things had never been normal for him ever since Freshmen year. Casey Cartwright walked into his life. She showed him that he could never truly be happy without her. They loved each other and they always will. However, the KT boys hoped that this party would end all their beloved president's suffering. They hoped that this would help.

Cappie noticed it was eight o'clock 'Too early for a drink' he thought. However, it did not stop him from going to his window. She would be walking down from the Zeta Beta Zeta house any second now. Two weeks ago she was still alive and still Casey; ever since though, she looked like a zombie. Her eyes were lifeless. They looked as if she had been up all night crying. She looked like she hadn't been eating. Nothing about her looked like Casey except for the blonde hair. Even her usual confident step was gone. This broke Cappie's heart. Nevertheless, he waited for her to come down the road. She was running late this morning.

He knew he couldn't wait around for her. She wouldn't wait for him. He moved on with his _festive_ day.

He ordered a Cappie-cino, gave a flirtatious smile to the cashier, and received her number. It made him smile inside but he immediately discarded the number in the nearest trash can before going to find a seat. It was a beautiful day outside for May. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Cappie couldn't remember the last time he had been out before nine-thirty _in the morning_.

Casey noticed him. She decided not to go to class when she was half-way there. She was late. She didn't want to walk in and see all the disappointed stares. She couldn't handle that right now. She noticed him talking to the cashier and immediately her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. Gathering her things on the table to put them into her bag she felt childish for running away. Wasn't this exactly what she ridiculed him for? No, she would stay and be an adult. He didn't even see her.

Cappie took the opposite chair from Casey. He wondered if he looked the same as she did because she looked like hell, but still beautiful as ever. His heart ached. What was he going to say? She hadn't even looked up yet.

"Case.."

"Cap"

She sounded abrupt. She sounded like she didn't even want him around. Still, it gave him butterflies. They locked eyes. Cappie saw the mask that Casey always wore when she was pretending to be okay. He hated that look ever since they broke up. Only recently had he become accustomed to the loving look when they were together. The look she gave him when she had always come back to him. The mask she wore occurred when she was trying to move on or tell herself it was okay to move on.

"You seem to be doing pretty well." Casey said. She felt awful. She didn't try to hide it.

"I could be doing better right now…" Cappie added quickly. This was completely awkward.

"Well, I gotta go back to the House. Important stuff." Casey grabbed her things and stood up. She looked at Cappie. He was looking down at the table. 'Do I look like that too'?

"Let me walk you. Big, scary campus."

Casey walked really fast. The connection they shared was never more prominent. She focused on something else. On anything else. Everything always brought her back to Cappie no matter how hard she tried. Their fingers touched, that was more than they had done in a while. Cappie would take it. It felt good to just be next to her. He wanted to fix everything that had ever happened in their relationship. Alas, he knew that it was never going to happen again. Casey Cartwright needed to move on to someone better. He could never be that guy that she needed. He was just the guy she liked to toy around. And he was just the guy that let her do it.

Casey couldn't ignore him. She was slowing down their pace as they approached the ZBZ house. Most of her sisters were gone by now. Ashleigh knew what had happened and had expected Casey to tell her why everything went horribly wrong between her and Cappie. Casey hadn't opened up to her best friend. All Casey told Ashleigh was that she had to finally let go the love of her life. Ashleigh noticed Casey had been handling the whole thing completely well except for two weeks ago.

They had arrived at the door and were just staring at each other. Nothing had ever been awkward between them. Whether to act or not to act was always the question. The wind blew just then and Cappie noticed how sweet Casey smelled. A piece of hair had fallen and Cappie, by natural instinct, tucked it behind her ear. Casey's skin was radiating with heat. She couldn't look at him anymore. It was too painful to stare into those precious blue eyes. Cappie sensed what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, it's just" Cappie started but Casey interrupted

"Thank you for walking me home"

"Anytime."

And she opened the door and went straight for the ice cream and to find her best friend. She needed girl time. No talk of boys just time with her sisters.

Cappie walked back to the house to find Rusty there. Sptter was excited for the plans of Cinco de Mayo. Rusty saw it in his eyes: the look of being heart broken. Cappie went straight to his room. He wanted to be alone. His little brother followed him up anyways. What was he supposed to say to the brother of the girl he loved?

**Author's Note: **I've been reading about the Cinco de Mayo scene and this chapter is all about the leading up to argument that happened during Cinco de Mayo. There will be more chapters with flashbacks and what happened between Spring Break(up) until two weeks before Cinco de Mayo and finally the Cinco de Mayo scene. Tell me what you honestly think.


	2. Small Conversations

**Small Conversations**

Spitter was waiting for the Kappa Tau President to come back. _Since when is Cappie out of bed at this hour?_ Rusty had already gone to his early morning class and on his way back he spotted Casey and Cappie sitting down at the table. The only word to describe their transaction was they were longing for one another. To Rusty the sight was heartbreaking. He called out to them and they didn't even notice him saying their names. He decided to watch instead. He saw Cappie walk Casey back to her house. That is when he got his idea.

Cappie walked through the door and immediately Rusty followed him right up to his room. Rusty knew that his big brother wanted to be left alone.

"Spitter, go away" Cappie said.

"No, what's wrong with you?" Rusty knew this wasn't the best conversation starter, but at the very least it was something.

"You and I both know what's wrong. There's nothing that can be done about it." Cappie sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to talk to Rusty about.

"Cap you can't give up."

"Let me ask you one question then. Have you ever had your heart broken Spitter?" Cappie spat.

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"So you know what it feels like. Imagine it happening over and over again. And each time it gets worse" Cappie seriously did not want to talk about this.

Rusty sensed that he was getting nowhere. He looked at Cappie sitting on his bed and pitied him. So, he pulled another card out of his sleeve. "Casey is miserable too."

"I don't need to hear how she's doing; now Spitter go take care of the Cinco de Mayo celebrations. I want to be hearing about this party from my grandchildren."

With one last look back Rusty knew he could no longer press the issue. He shut the door to leave Cappie to himself. Rusty called back through the closed door "See you at the party tonight Cap."

Cappie hated, absolutely hated being mean to Rusty. That guy had the biggest heart and always wanted to fix everything. **Newsflash. **Sometimes you can't fix things that were broken to begin with.

Casey was shut up in her room. Most of her sisters were out of the house. She closed her eyes and it was just peaceful. And sad. This was eating her up inside. Her life was in shambles. Whenever she pictured her future she always saw Cappie there. Now, he took himself right out of her vision. Her future was nothing without him. There was a sudden noise on her window. She looked to her right to see Rusty coming in.

"Rust, not a good time."

He knew it wasn't a good time. It never is when she's upset about Cappie. He could tell that he was looking at someone broken-hearted. He needed to do anything in his power to make his sister and brother happy again.

"Case, come to the party tonight."

"Not in the mood for a party."

"Come on Casey, I've been planning this party and I really want to make sure it goes over well." Rusty was trying to sound desperate. She always caved when he was desperate. "Could you bring some of your sisters with you to make sure there's some people there?"

"Rust, isn't this the Cinco de Mayo party?"

"Yes, so you need to come."

"At Kappa Tau, I can't."

"Please Casey" desperation always used to work…

"Maybe, but you know this part always goes over well for the KTs." Casey stated the obvious.

"Well, usually our president plans it but this year it was handed over to the rest of us. Please Case."

Rusty knew her too well. Of course she couldn't refuse him. But, she did not want to see Cappie. It hurt too much. Especially this morning. "Alright rusty, maybe."

With that answer, Rusty turned around to go back out the window.

"Rusty use the front door, no one is home right now except for me."

"Thanks Case, bye."

Casey got out of bed to look for an outfit to the part. She couldn't help it she knew she shouldn't go but there's always a magnet pulling her right to Cappie. She couldn't fight it. She didn't have the energy to fight it anymore.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been such a long time! Summer is just soo exciting. It's hard to sit at a computer. So this is basically a little fluff. But I really love Rusty's character and his relationship with Casey and Cappie. Thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Prepations  Mental and Otherwise

**Preparations. Mental and Otherwise. **

Casey had been sitting on her bed for exactly one hour. 'Why am I so nervous?'. She wasn't planning on seeing Cappie. If she did, she would make a quick escape and return to a safe haven where she wouldn't get hurt anymore. Then again, the last time she went to the Kappa Tau house (and tried to avoid Cappie), her escape plan didn't work. 'Why did I think that was a good idea?'.

Spring break had been perfect for Casey, if you factored out her break up. She and Ashleigh enjoyed many activities including racing back naked to their room when they realized someone had taken their clothes. 'At least I'll have an interesting college story to tell everyone someday'. Not once had she seen Cappie for the rest of break.

Casey arrived on campus with the rest of the Zeta Beta sisters and made up a lame excuse to get out of the house. Her legs carried her right to the front door of the Kappa Tau house and Rusty opened up. There on the couch was Cappie. The brothers immediately cleared out of the house leaving the broken-hearted lovers alone.

Silence filled the room.

"Case"

"Cap"

"No! I talk and you listen." Casey said. "You can't just walk away like that. Especially on my birthday. My birthday, how could you? You know I love you, and you walk off?"

Casey was standing right in front of him. Cappie hated their whole entire situation. Everything was supposed to be so different between them. They were supposed to spend the rest of break happy to be together. Instead he came home early, in pain, and a heavy heart.

"I love you" Cappie simply said.

He got up and walked hesitantly towards Casey when she took a step back he stopped and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were threatened with tears that she would not let fall in front of him. Cappie wanted to kiss the pain away from her face. So, that's what he did because she started leaning into him first. He needed her. She needed him.

That's how that first day back went for them. Cappie carried Casey up to his bedroom and they stayed there until they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms. Cappie slept peacefully because maybe he'd just gotten back the only girl that mattered to him. However, Casey didn't sleep. She listened to his breathing even out and quickly retreated her clothes. Nothing else had been said that night but Casey wasn't ready to let go just yet.

So, for two weeks they carried on like this until Cappie finally couldn't let his heart be broken anymore. He had to say goodbye until he could **never **say goodbye to her.

Sitting on her bed in the Zeta Beta house Casey remembered the words he spoke to her. They were full of hurt and pain. His eyes held hope. "Case, if you leave tonight don't come back. We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore."

She replied "Okay"

He knew even before he went to sleep that there was nothing he could do. She would be gone and that would be the official end between them. He was hopeful. She wouldn't stay around this long if she hadn't been really serious about them.

When he woke up in the morning he found her note on his pillow and read "I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through. But, you are right. This isn't fair to either of us."

Cappie never wanted to get out of bed again. It was over.

**Author's Note: **I'm horrible for not updating :/ ! I've been doing a lot of reading fanfiction than I have trying to actually write some. Maybe when I finish this one up I'll write a Rogan story for Gilmore Girls. Not to fear, there's still more to come before the Cinco de Mayo incident!


End file.
